ben10ultimatealienpediafandomcom-20200213-history
The Ultimate Crossover: Failsafe
Failsafe this is a new crossover. Plot When the Spacecraft is multiple and invade the Earth. When this a ship in Rust Bucket III appears in the indently. Gwen (BTTMT and Ultimate Alien): It's just guide! Gwen (Omniverse): SHUT UP! Gwen (BTDE): Oh, that's good. Gwen (BTUP): Whoa. Where we can another crosstime, where is Perodua Viva. Gwen (BTDE): Viva? What even this montage. (using her spell) Sitara. When Gwen just hand and put his portal pink, that teleported into Perodua Viva ELITE EXi II. Gwen (BTUP): That is Perodua Viva ELITE EXi II! Perodua Viva ELITE EXi II (Heroes Evolution): What! It's me, Zekrom! Gwen (BTUP): Where is not Zekrom, this is Viva? Perodua Viva ELITE EXi II (Heroes Evolution): I am not Viva. Zekrom was everything! (after this away) You are that. Gwen (BTUP): Look! Spacecraft appears. Perodua Viva ELITE EXi II (Heroes Evolution): Impossible! When his flew away. Perodua Viva ELITE EXi II (Heroes Evolution): (using Fusion Bolt) Kakarot, Perodua Viva ELITE EXi II! Afterthough, Perodua Viva ELITE EXi II attacks Spacecraft his disappears and appears. Perodua Viva ELITE EXi II (Heroes Evolution): Deduty! Spacecraft shot it ray at Perodua Viva ELITE EXi II. Perodua Viva ELITE EXi II (Heroes Evolution): Absolutely... (called her everything) ...Kakarot! Then, Perodua Viva ELITE EXi II disappeared from skeleton them, that away. Gwen (BTMT): (running up) Perodua Viva ELITE EXi II! Gwen (BTUP): Perodua Viva ELITE EXi II, that skeleton was died with power ray. Gwen (BTMT): That, even this a Perodua Viva ELITE EXi II and the Deep Black Zekrom did. It's was cannot ray, power that like Bardock. Flashback, Zekrom was reverted into any stone. Gwen (BTUP): (ears appears from yellow) Perodua Viva ELITE EXi II was captured in the Podcraft, eventually. When Perodua Viva ELITE EXi II was disappeared, Zekrom his been turned to dust, flashback end. Gwen (BTMT): Perodua Viva ELITE EXi II and Zekrom was captured from Podcraft? Gwen (BTUP): What! Perodua Viva ELITE EXi II, was destroyed! When teleported into Full-Power Perodua Viva ELITE EXi II. Gwen (BTUP): It's Full-Power Perodua Viva ELITE EXi II! Full-Power Perodua Viva ELITE EXi II (Heroes Fusion United): I'm Full-Power Perodua Viva ELITE EXi II. When this leader of the Full-Power Fusion and this powerful on the like Zekrom. Gwen (BTUP): Full-Power Perodua Viva ELITE EXi II and the Alpha Arceus, this is really cool. When Spacecraft shot it ray to Rust Bucket III. Full-Power Perodua Viva ELITE EXi II (Heroes Fusion United): Kaioken! (when two Gwens teleported him) Rust Bucket III disappeared, he's away. MOVIE SONG! When teleported into any Fusion System. Ben (Heroes Fusion United): And all along! Full-Power Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 EXi LITE (Heroes Fusion United): Power fusion! Gwen (BTUP): Mmm. Full-Power Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 EXi LITE and the White Vast Reshiram. Full-Power Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 EXi LITE (Heroes Fusion United): Just like for you. I'm Reshiram. This is a White Vast. Full-Power Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 EXi LITE for me. Gwen (BTMT): What are here? Gwen (BTUP): The Alien invasion from Spacecraft! Full-Power Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 EXi LITE (Heroes Fusion United): Alien invasion? Gwen (BTMT): Aw... it's did not was Perodua Viva his idiot! Full-Power Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 EXi LITE (Heroes Fusion United): Idiot? Gwen just angry! Full-Power Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 EXi LITE (Heroes Fusion United): Mmm, not for yet. When Zeta-Beam at Vandal Savage. Full-Power Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 EXi LITE (Heroes Fusion United): Bazarange. Gwen (BTUP): Hust, hust, hust.... Now, Full-Power Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 EXi LITE! Vandal Savage put down with Gwen's hair. When his a green wraps a three heroes. Full-Power Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 EXi LITE (Heroes Fusion United): (Reshiram roars) Full-Power Perodua Viva ELITE EXi II (Heroes Fusion United): (roars) Gwen (BTMT): Full-Power Perodua Viva ELITE EXi II ability learn... Multitype! Full-Power Perodua Viva ELITE EXi II change with Grass-type and but green was ties him. Gwen (BTMT): Zekrom is died! When Zeta-Beam and sonic speed as Full-Power Perodua Alza EXi LITE and the Citrakayah and Regigigas. Gwen (BTMT): It's Full-Power Perodua Alza EXi LITE! Full-Power Perodua Alza EXi LITE (Heroes Fusion United): Just even this together, that Fasttrack fused with Regigigas. When Full-Power Perodua Alza EXi LITE as Fasttrack his into Regigigas. Full-Power Perodua Alza EXi LITE (Heroes Fusion United): Just want Regigigas was unknown that species name, just indently powers of Full-Power Perodua Alza EXi LITE! Vandal Savage when hand wrapped but Full-Power Perodua Alza EXi LITE pick Gwen with his body. Full-Power Perodua Alza EXi LITE (Heroes Fusion United): The second-in-command with Full-Power Fusion! Gwen (BTMT): (eyes glows pink) Tur-bo! When Gwen shot wind at Vandal Savage but no effect his Gwen fell. Full-Power Perodua Alza EXi LITE (Heroes Fusion United): What the HFIL!? Gwen (BTUP): It's just... stop! Full-Power Perodua Alza EXi LITE (Heroes Fusion United): (when hands to head and using Lock-On) The power of enhancement! When absorbing and three falls. Full-Power Perodua Alza EXi LITE (Heroes Fusion United): Mmm, that even this Lock-On was disabled. Gwen (BTMT): (wake him) Uh... that even this live. Then, Full-Power Perodua Alza EXi LITE changes into Fasttrack. Full-Power Perodua Alza EXi LITE (Heroes Fusion United): Oh... Gwen! (hugs Gwen) Aww... this is so live. TBC... Transformations used *Fasttrack/Regigigas (used by Full-Power Perodua Alza EXi LITE) Major Events *The new Heroes called Ben 10 Heroes: Fusion United was upcoming series. *Full-Power Perodua Alza EXi LITE learns Lock-On his was disabled that unknown. *Confirmed in Act II, Full-Power Perodua Alza EXi LITE learns Hyper Beam to kill Vandal Savage. Category:Crossover movies